a single sentence
by Avindara Nirvene
Summary: a single sentence for each prompt given by the Character Sketches Forum. .::written for Dizi's challenge::. please read and review! XD
1. cold pastoral

so... I've 'borrowed' Dizi/Character Sketches Forum's challenge and here they are :)

xx

**to:** Mads (Beware of the Nargles)

**prompt:** cold pastoral

**character(s):** Minerva McGonagall

Although she had always wanted to live quietly in the countryside after retiring, Minerva soon found the cold pastoral haunting – reminding her of past lonely Christmases (the ones before Hogwarts of course) where there was no one by her side, no fire in life.

xx

please review:)


	2. angel wings

to: dizi (dizi85) 

prompt: angel wings

character(s): lily evans, severus snape

Staring at her perfect figure for longer than he had thought before, Severus thought he saw a faded outline of angel wings on her elegant straight black, shimmering and vague, but nevertheless still there.  
xx

please leave a review!


	3. cold tea

**to:** raine (-rainbow lights-)

**prompt:** cold tea

**character(s):** lily potter

A few days before her death, on a chilly October morning, Lily sits down to a cup of tea, as it was something to soothe herself when nervous, only to find that the cold weather had frozen it in mere minutes – she spits it out seconds after, shaking uncontrollably.

xx

please review! XD and I'll give you a sentence! pretty please? (-sigh- desperate me..)


	4. carousels

to: frayed (frayed misfit)

prompt: carousels

character(s): lily evans, severus snape

He watches the carousels go around – watches the beautiful little red-haired girl shrieking with laughter, and plans to ask her what is so interesting about a bunch of colourful plastic horses going around and around later on (when he plucks up the courage to talk to her) – but for now, he is content with watching the red hair whip about her face, the sparkle in her green eyes, the simple beauty of her smile.

* * *

review! 


	5. silent movies

to: alica (WEASLEYL0VER) 

prompt: silent movies

character(s): ron weasley, hermione granger

During the climax of the scary film, as Hermione grasps his hand tightly, Ron wonders vaguely why no sound comes out of the movie, although the heroine in the movie is shrieking, shrieking… he rids himself of Hermione's hands and steps to the screen, curiously poking the girl's mouth.

* * *

aww, ron! xD

please review


	6. summer rain

to: Mei (Chthonian)

prompt: summer rain

character(s): albus dumbledore, class

In the middle of Transfiguration, Professor Dumbledore leads his class outside, toward the pouring rains of beginning summer – commanding them to dance, and in the welcoming waters they oblige, twirling and laughing – and subconsciously thinking – this is the life.

* * *

leave a review, please ) 


	7. lazy afternoons

to: gaby (gaby-black) 

prompt: lazy afternoons

character(s): bill weasley, fleur weasley, (victoire, dominique, louis)

This is one of those afternoons – when Bill doesn't want to do anything but laze around Shell Cottage, watching his wife work – doing chores and feeding children – and thinking about how fortunate he is, to have such a wonderful family of five.

xx

review? xD


	8. closed door

to: bonnie (bonnidolle) 

prompt: bitter

character(s): lucius malfoy, narcissa malfoy, bellatrix lestrange, andromeda tonks

His tone is bitter, cold, distant with her and Narcissa shrinks away – quietly weeping for sunlit days frolicking with Bella and Andi in the wood (as both had abandoned their little sister for dark lords and Mudbloods) - behind a closed door.

xx

r&r, please!


	9. balloons

to: love (something-like-love)

prompt: balloons

character(s): ariana dumbledore, gellert grindelwald, albus dumbledore

The first time Ariana is introduced to a balloon is when Gellert brings one - the second time he comes to visit the Dumbledore home – she smiles and giggles at the atrocious smiley face Gellert has etched upon the green plastic, and Gellert wants to capture this moment, capture the beautiful smile on her face (whilst Albus in the background, unnoticed, wipes the dishes and cursing under his breath).

xx

reviewwxD


	10. bubblegum

to: huffie (theoriginalhufflepuff) 

prompt: bubblegum

character(s): nymphadora tonks

The joys of bubblegum, Nymphadora Tonks realises, are many: it has the most brilliant colour – a bright and cheerful pink (her favourite colour), its tastes stay long, lingering in your mouth delightfully, they supposedly help build up your teeth, and teachers never notice when you chew quietly in class.

xx

please review.xD


	11. knitting

to: katy (bad mum) 

prompt: knitting

character(s): arthur weasley, bill weasley, molly weasley

Arthur remembers his first try at the Muggle way of knitting, stitch by stitch - it was a total mess, the colourful strands were everywhere – and he had to spend the whole of the next week combing the yarn out of five-year-old Bill's hair under the murderous stare of his wife, Molly, while silently vowing himself never to knit in that way again.  
xx

please review ;)  



	12. juggling

to: cayenne (fragile-strength) 

prompt: juggling

character(s): ron weasley, hermione granger

Suddenly queasy, Ron feels as if he were one of the colourful scarves being juggled by the cheerful clown standing on the box there – who everyone is gazing in amusement at – and wrenching his hand away from an entertained and laughing Hermione, he runs for the nearest restroom.

xx

please review ;)  



	13. glasses

to: Cassandra (cassandra's cross) 

prompt: glasses

character(s): harry potter, james potter

After quite a long time of goggling at his parents in the Mirror of Erised, did Harry finally realise that his glasses were the exact same brand as his father's – making him very happy to at least have something in common besides the mussed-up hair, if only the little mark at the corner of the glasses.

xx

r&r ;)


	14. eclipse

to: crys (P.E.E.V.S.Y.) 

prompt: eclipse

character(s): Dudley, random science teacher

Was the science teacher surprised (he had tested Dudley, asking him what an eclipse was) and the pudgy boy had answered with some sort of breath-freshening mint; but then again, the teacher thought, trust Dudley to know all of the foods, especially the candy types.

xx 

slightly out of the universe, i know - but r&r anyway! ;)


	15. paper airplane

to: alli (Israeli-american) 

prompt: paper airplane

character(s): james potter, professor flitwick, lily evans

It soared over Professor Flitwick's head and made a dramatic dive toward Lily Evans (James could hear many people screaming) – who picked it up, ripped it to shreds, and hurled its ink-and-white remains into the bin, assuring everyone that it was just a paper airplane, and glaring at James, who recoiled quickly.

xx

review xD


	16. broken chair

to: Claire (lovelyclair) 

prompt: broken chair

character(s): ron, chair

It was a sad little heap, a bundle of nothing but firewood now – as five-year-old Ron stared, his sticky-with-marshmallow-mush mouth agape – who knew that the high chair he'd had since a baby was already too small to support his weight?

xx

r&r? r&r.


	17. light and shadow

to: cupid (cupid-painted-blind)

prompt: light and shadow

character(s): andromeda black, bellatrix black

After hearing news of her sister, and none of it good, Andromeda finally gave up on attempting to track down Bellatrix – it seemed as if the older girl had gone too deep into the shadows, too faraway for Andromeda to follow and persuade to return to the lighter side, too deep into the black to tell the difference between light and dark.

xx

r&r please.


	18. camera

to: Vi (Vi Xarzvk) 

prompt: camera

character(s): colin creevey, bellatrix lestrange, harry potter

_Click_, goes Colin's camera as he captures the magical world for his father, the milkman to see and marvel at – and _click_, goes the flicker of his life as Bellatrix Lestrange (known Death Eater) curses him to the death, his last moment captured in a eerie green light and a cackling face – and his last thoughts whirl wildly to Harry Potter, hoping he was safe, not going down the way Colin was…

xx

r&r? r&r.


	19. teaspoon

(also can be found at the character sketches forum so) 

prompt: teaspoon

character(s): narcissa malfoy

teaspoons- Narcissa carefully picked up the copper Black-crested teaspoon, it's sturdy build contrasting her pale, dainty fingers, and as she stirred the sugar into black coffee, it was like some goodness in the midst of the dark chaos - the son she was carrying.

xx

reviews are appreciated ;)


	20. election campaign

(can be found on the character sketches forum so)

prompt: election campaign

character(s): cornelius fudge, rita skeeter

Hearing the distant calls of Muggle Prime Minister candidates, Fudge, who is standing at his mansion's huge window, knows it is time to prepare a speech to the new Prime Minister - he hastens to owl Rita Skeeter, as he is no good at making speeches up.

xx

review! xDD 


	21. wet grass

to: kari (kmovie) 

prompt: wet grass

character(s): teddy lupin, andromeda tonks

He cautiously dips his toe into the lush seas of grass – only to find it wet and uncomfortable, and bawls his lungs out at this different kind of feeling, passerby staring curiously at the blue-haired child sobbing in the front lawn (while Andromeda is inside, weeping under a mountain of blankets).

xx

(takes place after the second battle - where remus&tonks are killed)

now review ;)


	22. perfume

to: Lola (mustardgirl1128) 

prompt: perfume

character(s): lily evans, james potter, mary macdonald, evil perfume

The smell of her perfume spreads to his nostrils, and he winces at the strong, sweet flavour – of hard candy left out on the sunny pavement too long; and she asks him whether he likes it or not, and all he can do is nod his head fiercely and hold his breath while their lips clash ferociously together (later Lily's friend Mary quietly comes up to him and apologises for the fragrance, telling him that his girlfriend was testing his endurance to her.)

xx

my first try at kissing ;( sorry.

review :)


	23. smashed window

to: kyota chan

prompt: smashed window

character(s): regulus black, sirius black, walburga black

And all Regulus sees left of his brother is a smashed window (for Sirius had sealed the entrance to his bedroom) – one symbol not even Walburga was able to repair until years later – and he breaks down crying under the mounds of silver-green sheets, in order to muffle the sounds of wracking sobs (for no one must know about him crying over a blood traitor, no one.)

xx

when sirius is sixteen (runaway)

reviewit. now.


	24. favourite

to: ryee (Rye the Random)

prompt: favourite

character(s): aberforth dumbledore, ariana dumbledore

Aberforth thinks of Ariana as another goat – both cannot entirely communicate with him in the English language, but through their body language he can speak to either – and he asks Ariana who her favourite brother is through his sparkling blue eyes (she doesn't say a word, but he can tell she thinks it's him, and not Albus.)

xx

r.e.v.i.e.w.


	25. graduation

to: grey (A Shade of Grey)

prompt: graduation

character(s): harry potter, teddy lupin, remus lupin, nymphadora tonks-lupin, andromeda tonks

harry couldn't help but watch his tears, salty yet sweet, fall from his face as he watched the blue-haired Teddy receive his graduation diploma – a certain werewolf and his colourful-haired wife should be there, in his place at the front seat, not harry himself and teddy's grandmother andromeda.

xx


	26. exhaustion

to: Charli (Acid Nickels)

prompt: exhaustion

character(s): Ginny Potter, James Potter II

Ginny thought she might die from exhaustion at caring for her first newborn child, James Potter II – as he threw temper tantrums and needed diapers and cleaning up (beyond magical tidying up ability – which came to them all as a surprise).

xx

it would be very nice to get a review -hinthint-


End file.
